dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon City Wiki:Chat Policies and Guidelines
The chat is a way for the Wiki users to connect with each other in a relaxed, fun and dynamic environment. These rules are in place to ensure that the chat room maintains a hospitable environment for all Wiki users to enjoy and feel welcome in. Users must be registered to Wikia and accept their Terms of Use in order to use Chat. Wikia's Terms of Use state that a person must be thirteen (13) or older to have an account on the wiki. "In addition, the Service is intended solely for users who are thirteen (13) years of age or older. A registration by anyone under 13 is unauthorized, unlicensed and in violation of this Agreement." - Wikia's Terms of Use Policies *Users should use common sense and respect each other. If a user wants to be treated well they should treat others well in return. *The rest of the Wiki's Rules and Policies apply to the Chat as well. *The Wikia chat system allows for users to "private message" with each other, which is hard for the Wiki Staff to moderate. If you have a problem in private message, remember that you can always block people's messages or ask a Chat Mod/Admin/Bureaucrat for help. *Topics not pertaining to Dragon City must be put on hold if Dragon City topics arise. The only location where off-topics are allowed will be in the Off-Topic board. Chat Guidelines When you use the chat, you agree not to: Harass any other members of the wiki. Post links with explicit sexual, violent, or otherwise offensive content, or bring those topics in the discussion. Impersonate any other person. This includes making multiple accounts or "avatar swapping". Ask for personal information (address, password, etc.) from another user. Excessively type in capital letters. It is considered "yelling" in chat, and overuse is regarded as rude. *Writing one or two words in all capital letters for emphasis is acceptable Use "swear words" or vulgar words. *Some words may be considered "swear" or vulgar by some, but not by others. It is the discretion of the Chat Moderator or Administrator if a word is being used in an offensive manner. Post an excessive number of emoticons, pictures, emojis, or gifs into chat. Chat is for CHAT. *Using emoticons, pictures, or emojis in chat more than once per sentence or statement is considered excessive. :*As exception on the previous rule, it's allowed to use multiplay emoticons in one sentence as an tool to explain an breeding combination with the emoticons that are listed on the emoticons page. Spam. Anything. At all. *''Spam is the use of superfluous content that does not contribute to the current topic, attempts to change the topic, or disrupts the flow of conversation. Some examples for spam are: advertisements; unnecessary code; "fake items" or other false articles; repetitive words, emotes, statements, links (to personal blogs or external sites) and vouching requests for staff position.'' Excessive roleplaying. Try to enforce the Chat Policies without Chat Moderator, Admin or Bureaucrat status. Discuss in-game cheats, hacks, profitable glitches and/or pre-release content in chat. Converse in a language other than English. While we acknowledge and encourage users from all around the world, it is next to impossible for any given mod/admin to moderate in a language which they do not know or understand. To tell people to add you on Facebook, as its against Facebook's policy Banning * 's Staff retain the right to ban or kick a user from chat if the user does not conform to the policies outlined above. Category:Policy